


Road Trip Disasters

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Road Trip, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Dan and Phil decide to do a road trip in America, and unfortunately, things keep going wrong. Now, they found themselves stuck in the middle of Texas where it’s summer and the heat is unbearable.





	Road Trip Disasters

“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

Phil groans as he slides down in his seat, officially feeling defeated.

Dan and Phil have been planning a road trip for months now. It’s something they always wanted to do. They wanted to get away from the internet for at least a week and spend some quality couple time.

They were now in America. They’ve been to quite a few states already thanks to their previous tours, but they’ve never really gotten to really explore any of the states they’ve visited.

Unfortunately, things just kept going wrong. The car they rented has a broken AC when it’s blazing hot, and now it seems their car has broken down. Neither of them are handy when it comes to fixing cars.

“Really? What the hell are we supposed to do? We’re in the middle of nowhere Texas!”

“Neither of us know how to fix a car,” Phil points out. “We need to call someone.”

“I mean, that’s really the only thing we can do. Thank God we haven’t been using our phones too much,” Dan says. “We really should have thought this out more. Fuck, it’s hot!”

Phil chuckles. “I’ll call for you. You relax,” he says as he pulls out his phone and gets out of the car.

Dan reaches into the back and pulls out a bottle of water from their bag, taking a drink out of it. He then pulls out his phone and also gets out of the car. Even though they had promised each other not to use social media on this trip, there’s no way Dan couldn’t post this.

Dan takes a quick video, showing that they were stuck in the middle of nowhere, he then manages to post the video onto his instastory. He knows their viewers will get a kick out of the fact they got stranded.

“The service sucks!” Phil complains as he walks around, trying to make the phone call.

“Keep trying. It’s fucking hot and I’m dying,” Dan says.

Phil looks over at Dan and glares at him, before continuing trying to make a call. He ends up on the top of the car and manages to get a hold of someone, finally. “Yes! Yes, thank you so much. We need help-”

Dan raises his eyebrows as he watches Phil, and then gets back into the car.

“Gross,” Dan mumbles after wiping sweat off his forehead. “Stupid Texas, stupid road trip…”

Dan waits for a couple of minutes before Phil finally gets back into their car. “That was stressful. Anyways, help is coming,” he says as he looks over at Dan, sighing softly. “We’re literally in the middle of Texas, sweating our asses off. Why did we decide that a road trip was a good idea?”

“First of all, it was your idea-” Dan corrects him. “You claimed we basically knew America from touring.”

Phil rolls his eyes. “Excuse me for wanting to spend quality time with my boyfriend,” he mumbles.

Dan looks over at Phil and smirks, before climbing over and straddling Phil.

“What in the world do you think you’re doing?” Phil asks, looking up at Dan.

“Well, we’re probably going to be out here for awhile. So, why not use this time properly?” Dan asks, before leaning down to kiss Phil a few times.

Phil quickly pulls away from the kiss before it goes any further, looking pretty unamused. “Dan, seriously? We’re literally stuck in the middle of nowhere and the only thing on your mind is sex?”

Dan smiles innocently. “Why not? We might as well,”

“Dan, I’m hot and sticky. I’m not having sex with you in this condition-”

Dan pouts, and kisses Phil again, smiling when Phil kisses him back without complaining this time.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Phil mumbles into the kiss, looking up at Dan. “You owe me later.”

Dan grins. “Hey, at least we’ll have a story to tell when we get back home,” he says, laughing.


End file.
